


My Way

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Insults, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "It is my job to look after my people first." Negan walked towards him, looking him up and down. "They still have what they need but my people are used to a lifestyle. I need to uphold it or else they will start to panic and try to kill me.""Well, that's your problem. Be smart. Youre a fucking adult, Negan, you have a brain." Carl sighed, rubbing his face. "It isn't my dad's job to keep you alive. If you don't know how to take care of your fucking people, then maybe, just maybe, you aren't ready to be in charge."





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"Darling..." Negan purred, watching Carl from across the room. "C'mon, I already said sorry. You know I didn't do it to upset you. I'm sorry." He repeated. "You're just being drama-"

"Shut it." Carl snapped, his arms crossed over his chest. He stood by the window, peering down at all the workers unloading the trucks. "You said you would be nicer to my father, to my people, and you fucking lied to me."

"It is my job to look after my people first." Negan walked towards him, looking him up and down. "They still have what they need but my people are used to a lifestyle. I need to uphold it or else they will start to panic and try to kill me."

"Well, that's your problem. Be smart. Youre a fucking adult, Negan, you have a brain." Carl sighed, rubbing his face. "It isn't my dad's job to keep you alive. If you don't know how to take care of your fucking people, then maybe, just maybe, you aren't ready to be in charge."

Negan stared at him, stopping dead in his tracks. He ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek, smirking. "What did you just say to me?" He tilted his head to the side, closing the gap between them in seconds. He grabbed Carl by the jaw, chuckling when Carl snarled. "Say it again, Carl. Tell me."

"Its not my father's job to fucking babysit you. You know how to get supplies. If you can only steal it, you aren't much of a savior." Carl yanked away from his grip, leaning back against the window. "You're just a coward who doesn't know how to do anything for himself."

Negan chuckled, sliding his hand through Carl's hair, curling his fingers around a chunk of it. He yanked Carl across the room towards the bed, Carl stumbling behind him. The boy did not whimper, though, he was far too stubborn to show any weakness. "You know, you have been a bitch to me all day." 

Carl smiled against the sheets, his face pressed into them. "You say that like it's a bad thing." 

Negan yanked his too-big pants down to the middle of his thigh, hooking his finger in his worn out boxers. "It is, trust me. I want nothing more than to just knock your teeth out, but I lost all my girls." He pulled the boxers down, rubbing his knuckles across his ass. "All you do is complain about how I run things."

"Because you don't know shit about running things." Carl muttered. "You fucking suck at ruling people. They lack respect for you. If your only advantage is fear, you're fucked."

"Actually..." Negan pulled his hand away before slapping it across his ass. "I think you're the one that's fucked." 

Carl whimpered, biting his lip. "You think spanking me isn't going to change my mind. It'll just piss me off."

"I don't care how it makes you feel." Negan slapped his ass again, smirking when he noticed that the skin was already turning bright pink. "This is to help me relieve some anger. Maybe after this I'll fuck you-" He rubbed his fingers across Carl's hole. "You're already bent over... asking for it." He slipped a finger in. 

"Stop." Carl reached back and clawed at Negan's wrist. "I'm pissed at you!"

"And I'm pissed at you. Now lemme take my frustration out before you make it-" He slammed two dry fingers into Carl. "Worse." He slipped the fingers out and slapped Carl's ass. "Its better than me beating you."

"You wouldn't dream of it." Carl panted, his voice wavering when Negan slapped his ass again. "I'm your only fuck toy now-" 

"Toy." Negan repeated. "Which means you are replaceable." He continued to slap his ass in a steady, painful rhythm. "So don't get too comfortable, baby. As soon as I get tired of the bitching and moaning, you will be stuck out on the streets."

"You won't get sick of me. You like this. You like that I'm going and I don't care about the grudge my father holds against you." He yelped when Negan hit him harder. "I get what I want, which means if I want you to do something, I will get my way." 

"I'm not your bitch." 

"But you do give in and do what I ask."

"Maybe I should stuff my dick in your mouth. That'll shut you up." Negan growled, slapping his ass. "Maybe I'll choke you with it. All I need is a warm body-"

"Low standards." Carl smirked. "Doesn't surprise me. I see the way you run this place. You take the easy- ah-"

Negan grabbed Carl by the throat and gripped it tight, smirking when the boys eye rolled back into his head. "Shut it." 

"No." Carl gasped out, closing his only good eye. "I rather die than be your bitch!" 

Negan groaned, pulling away. He pinned Carl down with one hand, slapping his ass over and over with the other. "I'll break you in soon enough. All you'll be saying is "yes sir" and "no sir", you'll be my good boy-"

"In your fucking dreams." Carl squirmed beneath him, grunting each time Negan slammed him back down against the bed. He gripped the sheets and tried to ignore how hard he was. With each slap, his body pressed against the soft sheets. The movement gave Carl just enough friction to make his legs weak. 

"Damn right." Negan chuckled. "I can't wait til you're my good little slut. Doing everything I say and following me around like a lost puppy." He slapped his ass. "No more back talking and arguments. Just you being my good little wife. You like that?"

"Fuck you!" 

"You don't gotta like it. You just gotta stop caring so much. Because I will get my way." Negan mocked. "Which means if I want you to fucking do something you will end up doing it." He slapped his ass. "One way or another, darling."


End file.
